Electric bus bars are electrically insulated from each other and from the busway housing by means of an epoxy coating as described within U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,804. The bus bars and the housing sideplates are fastened together by means of an insulated bolt that transfers through apertures formed within the bus bars and the housing sideplates. U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 281,415 filed Dec. 8, 1988 entitled "Insulated Electrical Power Distribution Busway Tabs" describes plug-in stabs that are attached to the respective bus bars for electrical connection within an industrial power distribution circuit. This Patent Application is incorporated herein for reference purposes and should be reviewed for a description of the use of plug-in stabs that are arranged for connection with an electric busway switch. One such switch being described within U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,352 which Patent is incorporated herein for reference purposes. An electric outlet box which insulates and protects the bus bar stabs is described in U.S. Pat. 4,820,178 which Patent is also incorporated herein for reference purposes. When making electrical connection between the electric busway switch and the electric busway system, it is important that the connector clips extending from the bottom of the electric busway switch exactly align with the bus bar tabs extending upward from the busway system in order to prevent damage to the busway tabs. It is also important to ensure that the respective connector clips become attached to the respective bus bar tabs within the proper phases of the electrical power distribution circuit.
One purpose of the instant invention accordingly is to provide an electric busway switch that properly aligns and connects with an electric busway system without substantial modification to either the electric busway switch or the busway system.